Zatoichi
| birthday = Not Stated | age = 600+ | gender = Male | height = 5ft 10in | weight = 79kg | eyes = Not Known | hair = White | blood type = O | unusual features = Blind | affiliation = Himself | previous affiliation = Unknown | occupation = None | previous occupation = Unknown | team = None | previous team = Unknown | partner = None | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Heisekai | marital status = Single | relatives = None Known | education = Unknown | status = Active | shikai = Not Applicable | bankai = Not Applicable }} :Sometimes a blind man sees more than you think. - Kenji-Taichō Zatoichi (座頭市, Zatōichi), surname unknown, is a blind gambler and masseuse who frequents the spiritual realm of Heisekai. He calls Fortune Island his home and is a well-supplied and connected tradesmen. Appearance Zatoichi is a relatively tall man with a rather muscular physique, though he is quick to point out that outward appearances do not make the person. Easily his most noteworthy feature is his snow-white hair and red bandanna which covers his blind eyes as it "stops people staring". He normally keeps his features schooled to stillness with the exception of a little smile he rarely goes without, even when the subject turns to his blindness. His attire is simple and mostly un-noteworthy. He is usually seen wearing both a sleeveless shitagi and kosode, the kosode having a lighter red hue than the shitagi worn beneath. On the kosode's front is a yellow ball and a white cloud, the meaning of which is unknown. His lower attire are a simple pair of white hakama. Zatoichi explains he prefers a sleeveless outfit because of the heat of his island home. Instead of waraji, Zatoichi usually wears white tabi complete with wooden geta. Personality History Born Neji Zatoichi (日向ネジ 座頭市, Zatoichi Neji) to poor parents on Fortune Island, Neji had a rough upbringing. In his youth Zatoichi was an avid supporter of the Heisekian sport Skimming. He had signed cards of all the local racers and bought his own racer with the wages he earned as a member of the Jōren. In his teenage years he became a Skimmer himself and was actually quite popular and talented. On one particular course the man he was racing against -- Gin Nakamura -- flashed him with a powerful Kidō spell, which led to Neji's blindness. It would be many of years before Neji, now going by the sole name of Zatoichi, re-entered the world. Zatoichi once served the royal family following his blindness though in what capacity remains unknown. He did however serve together with Gin. Strangely the man who caused his blindness ended up being his greatest friend, with the two making a formidable duo. Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II Dragonforce arc Part I *Escaping Splendor Part III *Dealing with Loose Ends *Dealing with Loose Ends: Price of Treachery Part IV Powers & Abilities Enhanced Senses: Due to his blindness, Zatoichi argues that his other senses are much more refined. He benefits from a heightened sense of smell and hearing. Spiritual Awareness: Zatoichi is capable of feeling the spiritual energy around him and can use it as a means of determining a persons general location in regards to his own. The downside is that Zatoichi finds it more difficult determining a single presence when in larger crowds, particularly in the more built-up areas of Heisekai. Innate Luck: Zatoichi has always had good luck, especially when it comes to gambling. He rarely loses. Behind the Scenes Zatoichi is named for a famous blind fictional swordsman of the same name created by Shintaro Katsu. This character was also a gambler and masseuse. Category:Heisekai Resident Category:Male Category:Original Character